The Ancients, la historia
by cosmos.custos
Summary: Frente a una amenaza, la evolución nos ha tomado por sorpresa causando que llegáramos al final de nuestra historia. Tantos años pensando que el planeta nos pertenecería, ahora les pertenecería a ellos. Pero mi suerte cambio cuando conocí a una chica llamada Siara, ahora nos encontramos sólo es lo que queda del mundo intentando no ser los últimos en pie en un mundo destruido.


**Capítulo 1. De «The Ancients, la historia»**

 **Saga: El brote.**

 **«Diversión en medio del caos»**

* * *

Hola, ya llevaba rato sin publicar una actualización, pero eso se debe a que jugar me consumía mucho tiempo y como se descompuso mi consola, ahora podre actualizar con más frecuencia… creo. Pero no se preocupen, pronto saldrán los capítulos que vendrían siendo el inicio de arcos argumentales respectivamente.

Por cierto y aunque no lo crean, esta historia está en Wattpad, pero como soy ambicioso en ciertos aspectos, la voy a publicar aquí.

Aclaro a quienes no la han leído en la otra plataforma (creo que son todos), es una historia sacada de mi imaginación (la puse en esta sección porque es la más adecuada… creo) y de mi amigo/coproductor quien me ayuda cuando tengo pausas por no saber qué poner.

Si saco a flote esta historia, pues no habrá muchos cambios con la frecuencia de actualización, cosa que es muy lenta ahora, pero creo que tal vez vuelva a su flujo normal.

Ya habiendo explicado aquí, espero disfruten una nueva aventura del fin del mundo.

Comencemos…

* * *

► **-: Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V**

► ****: Pensamiento**

► **«»: Resaltar algo**

► **(): Aclaración o significado**

► **/ /: Comentario mío**

► _ **Otro idioma**_

► **...: Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.**

* * *

► **Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, errores e incoherencias que encuentren.**

► **Esta es una serie original junto a la ayuda de un amigo.**

* * *

La naturaleza es una de las mejores mentes maestras cuando se trata de crear las cosas o ser creativa... pero también es la mejor asesina en serie que hay, siempre creando y destruyendo para darle un fin masivo y un comienzo milagroso a todo.

 **Luke** : «Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar, ¿qué pasaría si tu vida en un segundo cambiara? Eso para mí hubiera significado una mejora de lo que es ahora. Y no es que odié mi vida, es sólo que tal vez me aburrí un poco de la misma rutina, ni siquiera la gente con la que hablo todos los días quita esta sensación de mi cabeza».

 **-00:00:01 2:10 a.c. (Antes del cambio)-**

-En alguna escuela de Saint-Félicien, Quebec, en Canadá. El día comenzó como cualquier otro, siendo monótono y sin alguna perturbación mayor para el aburrimiento de un joven estudiante que miraba la ciudad desde su ventana-

 **Compañero A** : Oye Luke ¿Tienes los apuntes de la clase? Estoy en un problema, jajaja. -Le habla un joven de test pálida con cabello café a su compañero de cabello rubio (/ **El uniforme es inventado, no me puse a investigar una escuela en general** / El uniforme era uno color azul oscuro en mujeres y negro en hombre, el diseño sería como en cualquier anime escolar)-

 **Luke** : Déjame adivinar, ¿te volviste a quedar dormido en clase? -Dice el rubio con una idea de lo que paso-

 **Compañero** **A** : Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas? -Luke arquea la ceja con una expresión de «¿Es en serio?»-

 **Luke** : Entonces, ¿no te quedaste dormido? -Pregunta con tono sarcástico-

 **Compañero A** : Sí me quede dormido, pero no es por eso que no tengo los apuntes. -Se defiende sin mucho éxito en convencer a su amigo-

 **Luke** : Ya veo. Bueno, no hay de otra, tenlas. -Le entra sus notas-

 **Compañero A** : No sé si agradecerte o sentirme ofendido por cómo lo dices. -Se retira con ellas a su asiento y Luke se recarga en la ventana mirando como el viento movía las copas de los pinos y árboles con algo de fuerza-

 **Compañera A** : Buenos días Luke. -Saluda una chica de cabello negro recortado-

 **Luke** : Buenos días. -Saluda sin despegar la cara de la ventana-

 **Compañera A** : ¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana? -Se acerca para mirar a donde estuviera mirando el rubio- ¿Acaso esperas algo?

 **Luke** : No, sólo que tal vez si miro al cielo lo suficiente, mi poder mental haga que se forme un tornado o algo por el estilo... -Volteándola a ver, ella estaba con duda- Ja, bromeo, tranquila. -Emboza una sonrisa por decir eso-

 **Compañera A** : Jajaja. -Se ríe nerviosamente- Ay Luke, tú nuca cambias. -Ella se retira por el sonido de la campana y la pronta llegada de su maestra- Hablamos después de tu poder mental.

 **Luke** : Creo que hoy volverá a ser un día cualquiera otro... como siempre. -La llegada de su maestra dio como hincapié al cierre de la puerta y se corte la vista del salón-

 **…**

-Ya terminando las clases, todos se estaban retirando del aula. Luke recogía sus cosas con lentitud por el hecho de que sus padres llegaban algo tarde a casa, no veía la necesidad de llegar rápido si nadie lo esperaba. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, su maestra parecía estar tosiendo bastante últimamente, casi no se levantaba de su asiento y se veía algo pálida-

 **Luke** : Hem... maestra, ¿se encuentra bien? -Se acerca lentamente ya con sus cosas- Se ve más pálida de lo normal.

 **Maestra** : Cof, cof, cof. Descuida Luke, cof, cof, cof. Es por el clima. -Tira su pañuelo y se dispone a salir- Ya deberías de irte a casa, pronto llegara el otro grupo. -Al cerrar la puerta, Luke sale y mira que eran varias las personas que se encontraban en un estado similar-

 **Luke** : Claro, el clima. -Escéptico por lo que dice, sale de la escuela y se sube a un taxi para dirigirse a su casa. Mirando por el transcurso del camino, veía las calles algo poco transitadas, mientras unos caminaban con la misma idea en su mente- Como sea.

-Ya llegando a su casa, deja sus cosas y se recuesta en el sillón mientras calentaba su comida en el microondas. Decidiendo esperar su comida, mataría el tiempo con la televisión-

 **Luke** : Veamos qué cosa interesante hay el día de hoy. -Prendiéndola con su control, buscaba el canal de noticias al mismo tiempo que buscaba una silla-

 **Reportero** : Volviendo otra vez con las noticias internacionales, la especie «Dracon Chimaeram Tempus» o vulgarmente conocidos como «Los antiguos» han tomado distancia de cualquier asentamiento o contacto común con los humanos. Han parecido tomar medidas de prevención por un motivo por el cual desconocemos, ni siquiera los representantes de todos los países han podido contactarse con ellos. -Se muestra un vídeo con lo que unas criaturas se veían a lo lejos y se alejaban-

En otras noticias, una nueva influencia ha estado propagándose por las corrientes de aire en todo el mundo; la OMS ha declarado y sito: «Esto es un virus estacionario, no representara una amenaza a la salud sino se usa el mantenimiento adecuado». Sin más volveremos con el reporte del clima. -Antes de que pasara la del clima, cambia de canal-

 **Luke** : Wow, tal vez la maestra deba estar enferma de esa influenza... -Disponiéndose a olvidar lo visto e ir por su comida-

* * *

-En otro lugar, se encuentra una base secreta resguardada y 2 secciones de gente poderosa y con mucha influencia debatiendo un tema-

/ **Se dividirán las cosas por bando 1 y 2. Puede que especifique unas cosas** /

 **1** : Debemos tomar más medidas preventivas para lo que viene. -Sacando varios papeles que tenían gráficas los coloca a sus colegas- Aun nos faltan recursos.

 **2** : Señores, creo que ya hemos tomado las mayores prevenciones. Pero es evidente que nos enfrentaremos a un escenario el cual nunca pensamos vivir.

 **1** : ¿Y qué pasara con la población de todos los países? -Mostrando en la pantalla a las distintas personas del mundo-

 **1** : Estamos frente a una posible extinción masiva y pareciera que estamos tranquilos.

 **2** : Es claro lo que pasa, pero esto es también culpa de los antiguos. -Cambia la pantalla a varios vídeos de esas criaturas-

 **1** : Y ahora, ¿por qué tienen la culpa de ello?, ¿sólo por qué no podemos tener las mismas habilidades que ellos? -Levantándose y diciendo la verdad, una parte de las personas no pareció agradarle el comentario-

 **2** : Cuide sus palabras, señor. Recuerden que la única razón por la que estamos aquí es porque nosotros seremos los únicos sobrevivientes y un grupo selectivo de personas para acabar con el resto. -Siendo el pináculo de todo, toma asiento-

 **1** : Fue un error el que nos dio ese cambio de ideas, ahora esperaremos que ese error nos perjudique.

 **2** : Si tienen algo en contra de esto, son libres de decirlo.

 **1** : Cada momento que discutimos es tiempo perdido para lo peor, ¿acaso no tenemos humanidad?

 **2** : La humanidad se perdió cuando nos sentimos inferiores a ellos. Ellos pudieron habernos extinto y haber gobernado el planeta desde hace millones de años, pero decidieron convertirse en guardianes de este. Su mayor error fue dejarnos existir y el segundo fue darnos el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiéramos.

 **1** : Tal vez ellos no quisieron progresar por miedo de cometer estos mismos errores.

 **2** : Pues por no cometer ese error le costara caro a la humanidad.

 **1** : No pienso seguir escuchando esta conversación sin sentido. El daño ya está hecho, quieran o no, será mejor tener una postura que nos rija, o terminaremos acabándonos entre nosotros.

 **2** : Alguien que piensa correctamente, ¿cuál es tu idea?

 **1** : Mi idea es organizarnos en sectores para evitar el aglomerarnos y establecer luego bases resguardadas para volver a colonizarlas y establecer luego áreas resguardadas para volver a colonizarlas ya después de haberlas limpiado.

 **2** : ¿Y qué te hace creer que estarán limpias o no pase nada?

 **1** : Fácil, si esto resulta una amenaza aun mayor, los antiguos se encargarán de erradicarla, al fin y al cabo, esa es su mayor tarea.

 **2** : ¿Y crees que puedan con ella?

 **1** : Por favor, han sobrevivido todas las extinciones que ha tenido este planeta y el daño que les hacemos, esto será cazar para ellos.

 **2** : ¿Y si descubren que fuimos nosotros?

 **1** : Ya nos estaremos preparando para ello y así tomar el titulo como la verdadera especie dominante del planeta.

 **2** : Me gusta tu forma de pensar, creo que estarás mejor de nuestro lado.

* * *

 **-00:00:00 3:23 a.b.-**

-Un nuevo día comienzo, siendo este el comienzo de todo-

 **Luke** : ¡Genial, voy a llegar tarde! -Cerrando la puerta con llave, emprende su carrera para poder alcanzar el camión y llegar a clases- Maldito camión, ¿por qué tardas tanto? -Impaciente, no notaba que las calles ahora si se veían vacías- Tendré que pedir un taxi. -Sacando su teléfono para llamar a su taxi, la señal se encontraba ausente- Perfecto, este día no puede empeorar más.

-Saliendo corriendo a alcanzar otra estación la cual siempre iba llena, se topó que no había camiones, sólo unos pocos taxis que para su suerte o no, estaban vacíos. Ya dentro del taxi y con 5 minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, decidió pensar en qué cosa decirle a su maestro-

 **Luke** : *A lo mejor puedo decir que llegue tarde porque había mucho tráfico... es en serio, ¿qué tan tonto pienso que es el maestro?* -Sin más, decide aceptar el castigo que le den- Oiga señor, ¿podía encender la radio?

 **Conductor** : Cof, cof, cof. Por supuesto joven. Cof, cof, cof. Esta enfermedad sí que molesta, pero tengo que ganarme mi comida aun cuando me duela la espalda y la cabeza. -Encendiendo la radio mientras se coloca otro cubrebocas-

 **Luke** : Claro. -Siguiéndole la corriente, se acomoda en el asiento-

 **Radio** : Actualmente se nos ha informado que se han suspendido varias zonas laborales las cuales diría que este es un día de descanso, la mayoría de escuelas se han mantenido cerradas por docentes que no han asistido... cof, cof, cof. La OMS ha decretado que se recomienda guardar reposo y mantenerse en casa. Pero como yo soy fuerte y la radio la tengo en mi casa, les estaré transmitiendo las noticias.

 **Luke** : *Espero y no tenga clases* -Viendo por la ventana, veía cierto número de aves (parvada) tomando vuelo y evitando tocar el suelo- *¿Qué pasa con las aves? Bueno, a lo mejor se van al sur o yo qué sé*

-Llegando a su escuela, tuvo la desgracia de que si estuviera abierta, quiera o no, los maestros si iban a dar las clases, aunque estuvieran internados en el hospital. Llegado a su salón, mira que son pocos quienes estaban-

 **Compañero A** : Mira, parece ser que, si decidiste venir, ya te veía acostado en tu cama. -Desde su pupitre, saluda a Luke-

 **Luke** : No, aún sigo en mi cama, esta es mi proyección astral. -Respondiendo con sarcasmo, se sienta en su lugar- Es agradable ver que viniste, así tendré con quien hablar en este aburrido día.

Compañero A: Y dime, ¿cómo te fue en el camino? -Se acerca a él- ¿Notaste algo raro?

Luke: Normal, al parecer reconocieron lo importante que soy que y ni siquiera había tráfico. -Con aires de superioridad, su compañero lo veía con una sonrisa de «Claro, lo que tú digas»-

 **Compañero A** : Aja si claro... Oye, ¿acaso tus padres están enfermos? Los míos ni pudieron levantarse de la cama. -Se nota preocupado- Creo que tuve que haberme quedado con ellos.

 **Compañera A** : Descuida Noah, yo creo que tus padres se pondrán bien. ¿Tú qué dices, Luke? -Llega ella con una mochila algo grande-

 **Luke** : Antes de responder, ¿Y esa mochila gigante?, ¿acaso iras a acampar o algo así? -La señala-

 **Compañera A** : Oh, no, descuida. -La deja en su lugar- Es por mis padres, piensa esto es algo más grande y decidieron prepararse por algo que supuestamente pasará. -Sonríe con algo de vergüenza por lo dicho- De hecho, ellos salieron en busca de algo.

 **Luke** : Bueno, creo que es entretenido hacer algo distinto. -Se acomoda en su lugar-

 **Noah** : Oye, ¿no ibas a responder mi pregunta? -Le da un ligero golpe con el codo-

 **Luke** : Es verdad, creo que esto puede ser psicológico. Digo, es como aquellas influenzas en américa latina u oriente medio. Siempre habrá unos enfermos, pero también puede ser casualidad.

 **Noah** : Eso no ayuda mucho Luke, pero creo que ya empezaran las clases. -Se retira a su lugar- No te rompas la espalda, Charchar. -Le da una leve palmada en su cabeza-

 **Charlotte** : ¡Es Charlotte, oíste! Luego hablamos, Luke. -Retirándose a su asiento, llega otro hombre que no era su maestro-

 **Maestro** : Buenos días estudiantes, yo seré su maestro sustituto, ya que su maestro se encuentra postrado en cama por la influenza. Comencemos donde lo dejo, en el capítulo 12, «Los antiguos en el viejo mundo».

Luke: *Otra vez vamos con la misma rutina de cada día, al menos es la clase donde podremos hablar de aquello seres tan fascinantes* -Sacando su libro decide seguir la clase-

 **-00:00:00 1:09 a.c.-**

 **Maestro** : Los antiguos son los organismos biológicos más poderosos y adaptados a todo ambiente, ¿por qué? -Pregunta a los pocos alumnos a lo que una levanta la mano cediéndole la voz- Si jovencita. -Le da la voz-

 **Charlotte** : Porque ellos pueden modificar su estructura genética y evolucionar rápidamente ante una amenaza.

 **Maestro** : Exacto, ellos pudieron tener esa habilidad por el hecho de estar desde el eón fanerozoico y robar el material genético de otras especies y así utilizar el que les sirviera más. Sigamos, ¿Cuántas variedades de antiguos existen actualmente?

 **Charlotte** : Existe actualmente 6 variables de antiguos maestro; son los antiguos americanos/europeos (/luego verán las diferencias y similitudes/), africano, asiático, oceánico, marítimo y aéreo.

 **Maestro** : Muy bien, parece ser que sólo ella está aquí presente. -Da una leve risa-

 **Luke** : Pues somos 8 alumnos de 30, creo que es más notorio quien si estudia o no. -Hablando con la verdad, todos se le quedan viendo- ¿Qué?, es verdad.

 **Maestro** : Como sea. -Revisa su teléfono con lo que da una rápida leída al mensaje y lo cierra rápidamente- Tómense unos minutos de descanso, yo iré a revisar algo en la sala de maestros. -Se acerca a la puerta- Ah, y chicos. -Todos lo miran- No pueden salir y no hagan tanto ruido. -Cierra la puerta con cuidado-

Noah: ¿Qué habrá querido decir? -Acercándose a su amigo, toma lugar en un mesabanco cercano- Digo, no somos muchos como para hacer alboroto.

Luke: Tal vez sea una sorpresa.

 **-00:00:00 0:01 a.c.-**

-Nuevamente Luke estaba mirando por su ventana viendo que el número de autos empezó a aumentar, luego las luces empezaron a encenderse por la ciudad y el número de aves aumento en el cielo-

Luke: Vaya, al parecer ya están volviendo los carros. «Y fue en ese momento cuando paso. No sabía, pero mi vida iba a cambiar por completo, pero a veces los cambios no son buenos para todos».

 **P.O.V Luke.**

-En eso, una explosión se miró por las lejanías para continuar con otras. Todos se acercaron a las ventanas para ver unos aviones bombardeaban ciertos puntos de la ciudad donde uno tuvo la desgracia de impactar en la escuela-

-Todos entramos en pánico, el salón empezaba a crujir y caerse en pedazos. Nuestro maestro entro rápidamente al salón cubierto de unas manchas de sangre y se veía muy alterado y cansado-

 **Maestro** : ¡¿Qué están esperan?! ¡Salgamos de aquí! (Exaltado, seguíamos impactados por lo que pasaba)

-Cuando él salía del salón, nosotros reaccionamos pero cuando lo íbamos a seguir, retrocede empujando a uno de mis compañeros con lo que cierra la puerta mientras veíamos como algo lo tecleaba y escuchábamos sus gritos de agonía y otro de algo salvaje. Todos veíamos desde la ventanilla de la puerta con horror aquella escena, así que nos manteníamos en silencio cuando aquella sombra avanzo a otro lugar-

 **Charlotte** : ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -Ella se veía muy alterada mientras otros compañeros trataban de calmarla-

 **Noah** : Esto ya dejo de ser divertido, tenemos que ver qué está pasando. -Cuando él se iba a asomar por la puerta, empezó a colapsar aún más el salón por el impacto de otra explosión. Ahora sí, el techo empezó a despedazarse-

*¡Demonios!*, ¡todos salgamos de aquí! -Empujo la puerta para abrirla-

 **Resto de los compañeros** : ¡Ahhhhh corran! ¡Sálvense quien pueda! -Empujándonos a Charlotte, Noah y a mí para terminar siendo los únicos atrás-

 **Noah** : ¡Luke!, ¡Luke! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! -Me ayuda a levantarme- ¡Date prisa amigo!

¡Sí! -Ayudo a Charlotte a levantarse y me dispongo a correr detrás de Noah- ¿Alguna idea a dónde tenemos que ir? -Seguíamos escuchando gritos y explosiones-

 **Noah** : Bajaremos, esa es la única manera de salir, si subimos, no garantizo que sobrevivamos. -Vamos corriendo sin mirar como en unos salones se escuchaban gritos y los alrededores desprendía un olor a sangre- Maldición, será mejor apresurarnos.

*Quién hubiera pensado que aquel chico poco responsable tomara la situación tan natural de esto, parece que lo subestime* De acuerdo. -Tanto Charlotte y yo apresuramos el paso-

 **Charlotte** : Chicos, sé que no ayudo en nada, pero tengo miedo de lo que nos pueda pasar. -Se veía muy aterrada y confundida mientras aun escuchábamos los estruendos y el sonido de armas de fuego-

 **Noah** : Yo también tengo miedo, pero de qué me va servir tener miedo sabiendo que puedo hacer algo, una adversidad no me dará freno para dar lo mejor de mí. -Okey, eso sonó genial- Hay que seguir juntos.

 **Charlotte** : Noah... -Pareciera despertar algo en ella, pero noto como una grieta tomaba camino en el techo-

¡Cuidado! -Una parte del techo se destrozó junto con la biga que lo sostenía, tras disiparse el polvo, nos levantamos rápido, pero...-

 **Noah** : ¡Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, sigamos rápido! (Se sacude el polvo)

¡Noah, espera! (Se detiene) Charlotte está atrapada. -Nos acercamos a ella y efectivamente una parte de la viga termino cayendo en su pie torciéndolo de una manera donde no debería girar- Ayúdame Noah.

 **Noah** : Vas a estar bien Charlotte. A la cuenta de 3, Luke. 1, 2, ¡3! -Con esfuerzo, levantamos una parte de la viga, lo suficiente para que Charlotte sacara su pie, pero se escuchaba su quejar por el dolor-

 **Charlotte** : Muchas gracias chicos. -Mira su pie- Creo que ahora soy una carga, no creo poder levantarme por mi cuenta. -Se aprieta su pierna intentando no pensar en el dolor, me es difícil verla así, pero no conté que él hiciera eso-

 **Charlotte** : ¡Noah! -Se ve sorprendida al ver que Noah la carga a modo de princesa-

 **Noah** : No te dejare atrás Charlotte. Luke, tú debes de guiarnos. -Empieza a caminar sorprendiendo a ambos-

*Amigo, si hubieras actuado así antes, creo que hasta yo mismo hubiera caído a tus pies como lo está haciendo Charlotte ahora* -Seguimos corriendo por los pasillos mientras seguimos escuchando el caos del exterior- Esto parece una película. ¡Veo la salida al frente!

 **Noah** : Menos mal, ya casi llegamos. «Parecía que lo íbamos a lograr, pero el destino decide pensar distinto» -Al impactar otro misil cercas, el suelo empieza a partirse y empieza a crearse una depresión en la tierra arrastrándonos a ella junto a la estructura de la instalación-

¡Chicos! -Logre aferrarme a una tubería- ¡Sujeta mi mano Noah! -Logro tomar la mano de Noah con fuerza mientras él aun sostenía a Charlotte, pero ahora estaba aferrada a su espalda- ¿Se encuentran bien?

 **Noah** : Sí, sólo quería revisar las tuberías por si había fugas.

*Este desgraciado* - Embozo una sonrisa por lo que dijo- ¡Ahhhh! No puedo cargarlos a ambos. -Con mucha fuerza intento levantarlos, pero el peso era demasiado- ¿Qué hago?

 **Charlotte** : Esto es mi culpa, no soy más que una carga para ustedes ahora. -*No ahora Charlotte* Intento volver a levantarlos-

 **Noah** : ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! -Se escucha enojado-

 **Charlotte** : Lo que quiero decir es que es que, si yo me suelto, Luke podrá subirte. -Esa idea no me agrada-

 **Noah** : No digas eso, si es así, Luke debería de subirte a ti, tonta. -Se veía y escucha triste mientras se aferraba más a ella- No hagas nada estúpido.

 **Charlotte** : De todas maneras, si Luke me saca de aquí, aun tendría que cargar conmigo... y es posible que no lo logremos. Luke, Noah... sean más fuertes de lo que yo fui y que su futuro sea maravilloso... -Empieza a soltarse, pero Noah hace fuerza y por ende yo también- Ojalá hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de decirte lo que pienso de ti... -Ella sonríe y se suelta de Noah cayendo al resto de escombros y tubos que se acumulaban en el fondo... *Charlotte*-

 **Noah** : ¡Charlotte! -Con esfuerzo logro subirlo a mi lado y salimos del alcance del agujero, no quería acercarme a ver el cuerpo de mi amiga-

Noah, ¿te encuentra bien? -Trato de acercarme, pero decidí no hacerlo-

 **Noah** : ¡Maldita sea!... ¡Había otra manera... tonta! -Esconde sus lágrimas y pesar, pero no fue tan efectivo- ¡¿Por qué no soy más fuerte?!

Debemos seguir y salir de aquí. -Me levanto, pero el no- Noah…

 **Noah** : Ya no sé si quiero seguir Luke, ya no tengo las fuerzas. -Él aprieta su puño con fuerza, pero yo lo levanto con fuerza-

¿Acaso vas a rendirte tan fácil?, ¡Si es así, el sacrificio de Charlotte fue en vano! -Noah aguanta las lágrimas y asiente para seguir buscando salir de ahí- Eso es, hay que seguir avanzando.

-Ambos seguimos buscando una puerta ya que a la que íbamos se cubrió de los escombros, por unos minutos estábamos buscando una salida, el ruido del exterior se iba apagando poco a poco, eso me dio mala espina. Pero fue aún más cuando-

 **Noah** : ¡Ahhhh! Está atascada. -Él patea la fuerza por enojo-

Debe de haber otra salida. -Intento destruir las bisagras, pero no garantizaba que saliera- ¡Malditas puertas con bisagras de cárcel!

(Luke no nota como las grietas se acercaban a ellos, pero Noah sí)

 **Noah** : Sí la hay, esa ventana de arriba. Si te levanto, ¿crees poder alcanzarla? -Miro la ventana que está un poco alta-

Creo que sí. -Él se pone en posición para poder levantarme y así pude alcanzar la ventana y tras romperla en posición para saltar y salir, pero antes- Espera, ¿cómo es que tú vas a salir de ahí?

 **Noah** : Descuida Luke, encontrare una forma de salir de aquí. -Me dice alzando su pulgar y con su típica sonrisa de que todo estará bien, pero no era así esta vez-

Pero... -El techo y las paredes empiezan a romperse y siento que algo me empuja con fuerza de la ventana y hace que caiga con algo de fuerza en las piernas y ruede un poco- Pero, ¿qué? -Esa escena, no puede con ella. Lo último que vi fue a Noah desde una parte de la ventana levantando el pulgar mientras la escuela cedía con sus últimas fuerzas y cayera. Los ruidos de quienes estuvieran adentro cesaron y yo fui empuja por la onda de la caída-

-Me sentí un completo inútil, mis mejores amigos se habían sacrificado por mí, caí de rodillas con un gran pesar y tristeza que nunca había conocido. Golpee mis puños contra el suelo por la furia que ahora estaba controlándome- *Yo buscaba un cambio en mi vida, nunca espere que esto pasara*

-«Pero como si no fuera suficiente, decido jugar aún más conmigo el destino»-

-En la lejanía, por el polvo veía un número de siluetas acercándose poco a poco, pensé que era ayuda- ¡Ayuda! -Pero estos parecían acercarse rápidamente a mí y aumentar su número- ¿Qué?

-Un gran número de personas se acercaban a mí, pero mis ojos me mostraron que ya no era la ayuda que esperaba. Se veían algo deformados, cubiertos de sangre, con sus ropas desgarradas y sus ojos se veían blancos-

¡Demonios! -Instintivamente y aun con el dolor de mis piernas, yo salgo corriendo por las calles y veo con horror un festín de viseras, sangre y cuerpo de cientos de personas- ¡Esto debe de ser una maldita pesadilla! -Por pura suerte logro escapar de aquellas cosas que estaban devorando a otras personas- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

-Sin verlo, soy empujado por una de esas cosas que se coloca arriba de mí y pude ver con detalle y pánico a esas cosas. Su cara se veía repleta de venas y sus labios parecían haberse encogidos, sus ojos se veían resecos y blancos, su piel estaba pálida y con manchas, y parecía tratar de comerme-

-Con un pedazo de roca que estaba ahí, le destrozo un pedazo de su rostro mientras sigo corriendo y aquella cosa vuelve a levantarse-

¡Esto parece una maldita película de zombis! -Salgo corriendo por las calles y trato de adentrarme al bosque- *No tengo tiempo para pensar si es buena idea entrar a un bosque, pero no tengo opción* -Sigo corriendo mientras veo como aquellas cosas se dispersan, menos un grupo de ellos y una llamo mi atención- ¡Maestra Helen!, eso explica porque no fue a clases. -Mi antigua maestra ahora era uno de esas cosas-

Le juro que nunca pensé nada mal de usted, no era mi favorita, pero espero que algo en usted aun recuerde quien soy. -Parece enojarse- ¡Era broma! -Acelero el paso, pero no vi la pendiente y terminé rodando por la colina y chocando en un pino terminando aturdido y adolorido- Eso… dolió. -Incorporándome, me reviso rápido la cabeza en busca de una herida-

*Vaya forma de morir*. -Yo me arrastraba poco a poco mientras aquellas cosas se acercaban, me oculto detrás del tronco de un pino implorando que no me encuentran- *Lo siento chicos, creo que no voy a poder vivir por ustedes*. -Asomo la cabeza y veo como mi maestra se acerca- *Y tengo varias cosas aun por hacer*. -Cierro mis ojos al darme cuenta de mi destino-

-De pronto, escucho un estruendo que empuja a los árboles y pinos cercanos. Aquellas cosan parecen tomar distancia y empezar a gritar/rugir con fuerza cuando el ruido se acercaba para detenerse-

*¿Qué demonios?* -Ciento unos resoplidos atrás de mí, volteo la vista y observo a un inmenso ser que nos miraba… bueno, más a ellos-

-Yo retrocedo mientras la enorme criatura expide un poderoso rugido que con la misma fuerza de este empuja a aquellas cosas y a mí. Me levanto de golpe y puedo ver a aquella criatura abalanzarse a aquellas cosas para atraparlas en sus inmensas fauces y tronarlos como si de una pequeña rama de árbol se tratara-

-Unos se abalanzaron a la criatura a su espalda y empezaron a morderle, pero sus dientes terminaron por romperse al aplicar fuerza, la criatura empezó a rodar para aplastar a aquellas que estaban arriba suyo. Una intento huir, pero la criatura con su poderosa cola partió un pino y con ambos brazos la lanzo aplastándola-

-Expediento otro rugido al aire, voltea a verme y se acerca a mí, yo retrocedo asustado por lo que hizo- *No se veía tan mal aquellas cosas* -Pero viéndola más de cercas, aquella criatura tenía una apariencia de dinosaurio o dragón, se veía bastante grande y tenía 4 cuernos en cada lado de la cara, su cola terminaba con un mazo con puntas y sus ojos eran de un amarillento con una marca que le daba un delineado- ¿Acaso eres un antiguo?

-Mi impresión fue aún mayor cuando asintió a mi pregunta y sin más termine desmayándome por el sobre esfuerzo que tenía-

 **Fin**.

* * *

► **Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.**

► **Bueno, si llegaste a este punto quiere decir que viste todo o te fuiste al final. Pensare que es la primera opción. Ahora puedes estarte preguntando: ¿Y esta historia? Un buen punto… Esta historia se centra en un chico que está viviendo el fin de su raza por una plaga que un no daré información de ella.**

► **Otro punto es, ¿por qué hay un dinosaurio gigante en la historia? Pues, eso mis queridos lectores, es un antiguo. Una forma de vida creada por su servidor que luego explicare.**

► **Vuelvo a recalcar que es una historia original que hago con la ayuda de un amigo, pero la pongo en esta sección por querer publicarla en esta plataforma.**

► **Pueden seguirme en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.**

► **Comenten qué les pareció y sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia…**

 **Hasta pronto…**


End file.
